Harry Potter y el Viaje Temporal
by Rowena04
Summary: Gracias a la magia, tres líneas de tiempo se unen en una sola para cambiar su futuro predestinado leyendo libros de la vida de la persona que salvo el mundo mágico. Encuentros, risas, do ira bien hasta que descubran que desde hace tiempo estaban cambiando su pasado y futuro creando ya una linea temporal nueva¿Cuales serán los cambios?¿Todo terminara bien?¿Y después?
1. Chapter 1

En el Gran Comedor se encontraba todo el alumnado y profesorado degustando las delicias que habían hecho los elfos domésticos de desayuno. Se podían escuchar conversaciones por aquí y por allá, risas sonaban a lo largo y ancho del salón.

Todos, hasta los profesores estaban tan entretenidos en sus charlas que no se dieron cuenta que justo en frente de la puerta por la que entraban los alumnos empezaba a aparecer un brillo dorado que fue ocupando mas y mas espacio. Unos segundos después una alumna de Huflepuff grito y señalo hacia ese lugar, alertando así a todos, los profesores junto con el director, alumnos de séptimo y los que habían participado del ED se levantaron de sus asientos con la varita en mano preparados para cualquier cosa…menos lo que realmente iba a pasar eso esta claro.

Del brillo empezaron a aparecer personas que, como si estuviese estado ensayado, al aparecer se movían hacia su costado para que la siguiente persona no chocara con la que ya estaba. Lo peculiar era que todos llevaban capuchas, aunque estas no evitaran que se les viese algo de cabello, especialmente a las que al parecer eran chicas, la extrañeza de su vestimenta superior creó que los que se habían levantado miraran con mas atención a lo que pasaba y los mas pequeños miraran con miedo la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. El brillo después de que aparecieron las que eran mas de 20 personas desapareció. No se les podía llamar adultos a todos pues la gran mayoría a simple vista parecían ser adolescentes y hasta algunos mas pequeños. El silencio que se había instalado desde que aparecieron las personas se había vuelto mas tenso nadie se movía, nadie decía nada, aunque entre los que parecían de mayor edad discutían en voz baja, demasiado baja como para que se escuchase aunque mas bien parecían entenderse con miradas. Después de lo que parecieron horas uno de ellos avanzo unos pasos y empezó diciendo:

-Bueno según lo que hemos visto todo a salido de acuerdo al plan-parecía mas hablar con el mismo pero seguía mirando hacia donde estaban todos-Para empezar he de decir que somos personas en las que podéis confiar voy a, para que bajen sus varias demostrarles que no soy un mortifago-en ese momento se saco la capucha dejando ver asi a un chico de piel morena, ojos grises y el cabello rizado y al momento se arremango la manga izquierda de su camiseta demostrando asi que no tenia la maca tenebrosa, ante esa acción muchos bajaron sus varitas aunque otros mas desconfiados las seguían alzando-Muy bien entiendo que estén asustados pero deben creerme además si yo y todos los que vinimos fuésemos mortífagos o quisiéramos hacerles daño ya los habríamos atacado y no es por presumir pero seguro que habriamos ganado-una sonrisa traviesa y un poco arrogante apareció en su rostro haciendo que muchas chicas suspiraron-si eso suele pasar-señalo ante la reacción de los chicas a quienes especialmente agrando su sonrisa sacando el gruñido de una encapuchada que es encontraba cruzada de brazos. En ese momento supo que se había metió en un gran lio asi que decidió centrarse, su cambio de expresión fue tan repentina que muchos de los otros encapuchados se taparon sus bocas para ahogar las risas que tentaban con salir-bueno al grano emm…Profesor Dumbledore?

-Oh joven este anciano va a confiar en ustedes pero sepan que ante cualquier movimiento extraño se arrepentirán ahora si, ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí apareciéndose?-dijo el director intrigado. Después de lo que hablo todas las varitas fueron bajadas.

-Excelente pregunta profesor vera todo esto es muy complicado-tomo un suspiro y empezó-Todos nosotros que hemos llegado no pertenecemos a este lugar o, mejor dicho tiempo, ya que nosotros venimos del futuro-todos abrieron los ojos y miraron al chico con extrañeza si se lo miraba fijamente se podían dar cuenta que claramente desentonaba bastante con el lugar-venimos del 2022, en el futuro vivimos en paz, Voldemort murió hace años y todos nosotros crecimos como cualquiera dentro de lo que cabe, en dos años habrá una guerra, si bien como dije todos somos felices dejo marcas y dolor en no tan solo nuestros familiares sino en la gran mayoría del mundo mágico, hace un año algo paso no puedo decirles ahora mismo que, ya que tengo poca información sobre esto pero desde ese momento todos los adultos empezaron este proyecto que podría arreglarlo todo, ahora si, nosotros vinimos con la intención de cambiar el pasado y por mas que suene una locura y sea peligroso creemos que es lo correcto y no a habido fallos hasta ahora, se preguntaran que es lo que haremos para cambiarlo pues estaría la manera fácil de decirles como derrotar a Voldemort y listo pero todo es mas complicado de lo que parece y muchas cosas merecen ser detalladas para que ciertas personas puedan comprender todo, trajimos unos libros que relatan los pensamientos, sentimientos y básicamente toda la vida del salvador del mundo mágico para que entiendan todo. Esa persona se llama Harry Potter

Todos sorprendidos miraron a Harry sin tratar de disimularlo, como siempre, el cual si bien estaba sorprendido y no se esperaba esto sabia que lo mejor era que se leyeran los libros había tomado todo objetivamente asintió levemente, como dando su permiso, lo cual si sorprendió a sus amigos y que lo miraran con extrañeza, habían esperado que Harry se enojara o negara.

El muchacho sonrió como si se lo hubiera esperado-muy bien, aquí les dejo el primero de los siete, ahora aparecerán unas personas que también deben escuchar la lectura, no hace falta que les expliquen nada ya lo saben, nosotros vigilaremos todo y algunos estaremos en los pasillos así que no se asusten si nos ven controlaremos todo y a todos-termino con un poco de malicia y procedió a darle el libro al profesor Dumbledore. Luego se giro hacia los encapuchados con la ceja alzada como preguntando algo y efectivamente era así porque una chica, rubia por lo que se veía y alta, avanzo hasta el y dijo:

-Si, si te estas olvidando de algo- se escucho un _como siempre_ y unas risitas que todos decidieron ignorar-de hecho muchas cosas,-se giro hacia todos y hablo-después del primer capitulo harán una pausa hasta que aparezcan unas personas lo cual no debería tardar mucho. Miren nosotros estamos aquí para que las cosas no se descontrolen ni se maten entre ustedes o quieran matar a alguien lo cual durante la lectura sabemos que querrán hacer intenten controlarse y piensen en que esas cosas ya pasaron o no pasaron y ayúdennos a que nuestro trabajo sea mas fácil. No juzguen ni actúen antes de terminar los libros o se arrepentirán y nadie quiere eso. Conforme avance la lectura mas personas aparecerán y descuiden en su debido momento nos presentaremos-su voz era dulce y melodiosa- el tiempo esta detenido, cualquiera que quiera comunicare con alguien del exterior y pasarse de listo sepa que estamos controlando la lechucería constantemente y será castigado-su voz dulce se había ido dejando pasar a una ligeramente amenazante-tampoco pueden salir de Hogwarts. Y sin mas ahora aparecerán las personas que dijimos y empezaran a leer.

Dicho esto se retiraron hablando fuera del comedor dejando todavía a mucha gente en estado de shock.

-Estaba segurísima de que te negarías-comento Hermione en cuanto todos terminaron por irse. Se había girado hacia su mejor amigo y lo miraba con curiosidad, mirada que fue rápidamente copiada por un pelirrojo que estaba ahí cerca.

-Bueno…emm…-Harry no sabia que excusa poner, para su suerte el brillo dorado comnzo a colorear el aire y no pudo retener un suspiro aliviado que rápidamente intento disimular pero aún así su amiga escucho y se giro para lanzarle una mirada que decía claramente _no me olvido de esta, Potter._ El ya mas tranquilo sonrio divertido y se dijo a si mismo que ya tendría tiempo para pensar en algo ahora quería saber mas sobre que personas estaban por llegar y sobre esos dichosos libros.

Del brillo dorado que ya se había esparcido empezó a expulsar a personas de el y a diferencia de la primera vez la llegada de ellos arranco risas y mas risas por parte de todos al escuchar los sonidos de dolor de las personas al caer o cuando otras caían sobre ellas. Después de caer todos el brillo sorprendiendo a todos tomo otra forma que decía " _Ja Ja Ja"_ para luego desaparecer dejando sonrisas divertidas en todos. Cuando todas estas personas se pararon se quedaron automáticamente quietos y parecían estar escuchando algo que los demás no podían luego de unos dos minutos parpadearon un poco confundidas pero al segundo siguiente estaban moviéndose y mirando tratando de ubicarse nuevamente.

Estas personas eran: Los Weasleys, los Tonks, los Malfoys, Alastor Moody, Shacklebot Kingsley, Remus Lupin y dos muggles que eran Jane y Walter Granger. Todos fueron a ubicarse a la mesa Gryffindor donde fueron saludados efusivamente y con sonrisas después de unos momentos ya estaban todos sentados. Los únicos que o estaban en la mesa de los leones eran los Malfoy que se habían dirigido hacia la de las serpientes, al llegar saludaron un poco fríamente a su hijo sin decir casi ninguna palabra. Harry miro con preocupación hacia un grupo específico de Slytherin con preocupación pero de esto no nadie se dio cuenta.

El director al ver que todos estaban listos miro el libro y dijo: El libro se llama…

 **Wenass! Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo la verdad es que es mi primer fanfic así que agradecería que comenten y me digan que tal les pareció. Estoy muy emocionada, llevo todo el año pensando en como hacer este ff y bueno espero no tardar tanto entre cada capitulo como tarde en hacer el primero jaja.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima, todavía no tengo muy bien decidido cada cuanto voy a subir un capitulo pero poco a poco acomodaré ms tiempos y les diré les garantizo que no será mucho tiempo igual. Ah y en el segundo capitulo explicare una serie de cosas pero hasta entonces Adiossssss!**


	2. El niño que vivió

_El director al ver que todos estaban listos miro el libro y dijo: El libro se llama_

… **"Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**

 **El niño que vivió**

Si bien Harry había aceptado rapidamente a que se leyeran los libros habia una pequeña parte dentro de el que se arrepentía ¿Tenía justo que ser su vida?

 **EL señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

Hermione pensó que si esa aclaración fuera verdad no habría porque decirla.

 **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

Muchas chicas se vieron casi hasta ofendidas por esto ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan chismoso como para espiar a gente que esta dentro de su casa? Eso era otro nivel.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño**

 **llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él**.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley,**

Muchos entendieron aquí que las personas que narraba el libro eran los tíos de Harry.

 **pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

Snape reprimió una sonrisa aunque estaba un poco consternado al estar de acuerdo en algo con Petunia.

 **eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

Todos notaban estúpido este miedo ya que no era como si los Potter fueran a aparecerse con capas y sus varitas en mano.

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto**.

La señora Weasley encontró bastante feo que dos hermanas a pesar de estar peleadas no conozcan a sus sobrinos.

 **El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Yo no habría querido juntarme con un niño como Dudley-dijo en voz baja Harry haciendo un puchero y cruzandose de brazos infantilmente haciendo sonreír a sus mejores amigos

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

Muchos alzaron la ceja ¿o sea que ademas consentían al niño? ¿Habría algo que no hieran mal? No lo creen.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

 **—Y, por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual.**

Los adultos empezaron a recordar y esperaron no estar en lo correcto en cuanto a que día se estaba narrando. Los magos habían sido tan descuidados una vez hace 14 años.

 **Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica —. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

 **—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

Para los que no sabían que había pasado ese día ahora estaba claro que esas cosas habían sido obra de magos pero ¿porqué habían sido tan obvios?

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

 **Entonces apareció un hombre que nunca había sido visto antes en Privet Drive. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas.**

Los alumnos miraron curiosos al director preguntandose qué hacia el en un barrio muggle. Pero Albus solo pensaba en lo raro que era describirse a si mismo.

 **Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como sise la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la**

 **otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

 **—Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador,**

Todos quedaron fascinados ante ese objeto pero obviamente los gemelos Weasley preguntaron:

-¿Donde lo consiguio?-con vos emocionada

-Oh muchachos lamento decirles que solo hay uno en el mundo y es mio.

Todos pusieron cara de decepcion haciando reir a Dumbledore.

 **hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no**

 **habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**

 _Inteligente_ , pensaron Ravenclaws.

 **Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

 **—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora**

 **McGonagall.**

Muchos se sorprendieron haciendo reir a sus compañeros que los miraban con cara de "era obvio"

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía**

 **claramente disgustada.**

 **—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

-Fue obvio hasta para nosotros profesora-le dijo con una sonrisa traviessa Fred Weasley.

Ella se limitó a decir- No todos lo adivinaron.

 **—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

 **—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo — respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

 **—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

La Minerva McGonagall del Gran Comedor le dio una mirada asesina. Ella siempre iba a estar en contra de las celebraciones hechas ese día

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

 **—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no… ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces… Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo.Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent… Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

El señor Weasley resopló divertido, seguramente si fue su amigo Dedalus, nunca entendió como habia llegado el a trabajar en el ministerio pero ahi estaba.

 **—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años…**

 **—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores… —Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin,**

Los miedos de Harry acababan de ser confirmados, iban a hablar sobre la muerte de sus padres, todavia no podía creer que habian habido tantas celebraciones ese dia le dolia que el dia en que habia perdido todo la gente estaba festejando.

 **los muggles lo descubran todo sobre**

 **nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

 **—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

 **—¿Un qué?**

 **—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

 **—No, muchas gracias —respondió con**

 **frialdad la profesora McGonagall,**

-Nunca aceptas mis caramelos de limon Minerva.-Albus interrumpio la lectura para hablarle

-No me gustan y no tendremos esta conversacion aqui Albus-dijo cortante la profesora.

 **como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido…**

 **—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe… Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

Tanto jovenes como adultos se estremecieron pero tambien estaban encontrando un poco estupido llamarlo quien-tu-sabes pero no pensaban decirle por su nombre de igual manera ya que el miedo era mayor

 **—La profesoraMcGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

 **—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted… Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía**

 **miedo.**

 **—Me está halagando —dijo con calma**

 **Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

 **—Sólo porque usted es demasiado… bueno… noble… para utilizarlos.**

 **—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Muchos se rieron y esta vez quien estaba ruborizada era la señora Pomfrey.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

 **—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Harry suspiro, esto iba a ser mas dificil de lo que creía, pero sintió a Hermione agarrarle la mano y a Ron apretarle el hombro

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a**

 **Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

 **Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

 **—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están… están… bueno, que están muertos.**

El silencio en el comedor era abrumador, Harry se sentia con ganas de vomitar.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora**

 **McGonagallse quedó boquiabierta.**

 **—Lily y James…no puedo creerlo…No quiero creerlo…Oh, Albus…**

Harry levanto la cabeza para mirar a su profesora favorita y darle una sonrisa comprensiva que ella devolvió

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 **—Lo sé…lo sé…—dijo con tristeza.**

 **—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió… y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

Ahora que el momento había pasado masomenos los alumnos no tuvieron reparo en mirar a Harry sin disimulos, como siempre hacían, preguntandose como un bebe había logrado vencer a Voldemort.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza,**

 **apesadumbrado.**

 **—¿Es… es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo… de toda la gente que mató… ¿no pudo matar a un niño?**

Harry miro a la profesora con una ceja alzada

-Oh Potter no quise decir eso, me refería a...

-Esta bien profesora si entendi era en broma-la corto Harry con una sonrisa.

 **Es asombroso… entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo… Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry, en nombre del cielo?**

 **—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sabremos.**

 **—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

Hagrid seguía pasando un pañuelo por sus ojos, la muerte de Lily y James siempre seria un punto debil para el tambien.

 **—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

 **—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora**.

Harry por unos segundos quiso atacar a Dumbledore. No podía creer que el habia tomado la decision en cuanto a donde viviria el

 **—¿Quiere decir…? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore… no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen… Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

-Gracias por haberlo intentado profesora-Le dijo Harry pero Min estaba mirando mal a Albus.

 **—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

 **—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora**

 **McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso… una leyenda… no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry… Todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre**.

-¡Ron! Dime por favor que no hay libros sobre mi

-No hay libros sobre ti

-Uf gracias a Merlin.

Ron se acerca disimuladamente a Hermione y le susurra:

-Es mentira, Ginny tenia todos los libros sobre el.

Hermione rie y Harry que lo escucho lo golpea en el brazo, completamente rojo.

 **—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

 **—Sí… sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore?.**

 **—Hagrid lo traerá.**

 **—¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-Esta bien Minerva,sé que soy torpe-diji al ver que ella iba a diculparse.

 **—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida —dijo Dumbledore.**

 **—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de… ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y, además, tan desaliñado… Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Hagrid estaba completamente ruborizado al ser descrito de esa manera

 **—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Ydónde conseguiste esa moto?**

 **—Me la han prestado, profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Muchos quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos ante el nombramiento del asesino que habia escapado de Azcaban hace dos años.

 **—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

 **—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras**

 **volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una**

 **mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Otra vez, sin disimular miraron a Harry, mes especificamente a su frente, sin darse cuenta de lo extraño que era.

 **—¿Fue allí…? —susurró la profesora**

 **McGonagall.**

 **—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

 **—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

 **—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla**

 **izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto**.

Muchos rieron, Albus Dumbledore era una caja de sorpresas

 **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

 **—¿Puedo… puedo despedirme de él, señor? — preguntó Hagrid.Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry**

 **y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

 **—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—.¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

 **—Lo… siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo…Lily y James muertos…y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles** …

Harry sonrió de una manera u otra Hagrid siempre lo había cuidado y querido.

 **—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

-¡¿Lo dejo en el umbral Dumbledore?!-pregunto exaltada sin poder contenerse Molly Weasley.

-Si pero quiero decir que había puesto encantamientos alrededor-aclaró

Molly no le creyó pero no dijo mas luego hablaría con el sobre dejar bebes en umbrales en noches frias.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres**

 **contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

 **—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones**.

Harry apreto los puños. Lo dejaban solo la noche en que sus padres murieron y se iban a una fiesta.

 **—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Más vale que me deshaga de esta moto. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

 **—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo.**

 **Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

 **—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció**.

Harry sonrió irónico, nunca creyó tener buena suerte en esa casa.

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivió!»**

Harry suspiro desde ese momento las cosas empezaron a complicarse en su vida.

Nadie tuvo tiempo ni de moverse porque el brillo dorado volvio a aparecer. Y quienes salieron de el fueron personas que nunca creyeron volver a ver.

 _ **NA: Hola! Quiero aclarar que si no hubieron muchas conversaciones en el capitulo es porque era el primero y no creo que hubiese sido real si todos se sentian comodos como para hacer comentarios mas seguido y asi, pero descuiden que poco a poco se iran soltando. En cuanto a cuales seran las parejas por el momento son todas canon, con las que tengo conflicto es con la de la tercera generacion que todavia no se como juntare.**_ _ **Eso es todo en el proximo capitulo llegara gente del pasado y terminara de llegar gente del futuro ;)**_


End file.
